harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Carissa Lestrange
Carissa Lestrange (born May 1, 1998) is a Pure-Blood witch and the only child to Bellatrix Lestrange and Roldophous Lestrange. Being born a day before the height of the Second Wizarding War, her mother was killed before allowing her to grow up properly and was raised in an orphanage. She attended Hogwarts from 2009 to 2015 and was sorted into the Slytherin house. While she was very quiet and to herself, she later formed the New Death Eater group after learning of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, one of whom was her mother. She later lead the attack on Hogwarts, burning it to the ground and renbuilding it to become her castle, and revived Gellert Grindelwald. Early Life Carissa Lestrange was born on May 1, 1998, just before the end of the Second Wizarding War. As her mother was killed the next day and her father was imprisoned, she was sent to an orphanage where she was visited by Headmaster Minerva Mcgonagall and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She visited Ollivanders Wand Shop in Diagon Alley where her wand was chosen as Vinewood with a Dragon Heartstring core. She later boarded the Hogwarts Express where she cursed the first person who attempted to talk to her. Hogwarts Life When she arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into the Slytherin House. While many people tried to talk and befriend her, she refused to befriend them. Later in her fifth year, she began dating a boy who had the same ideals as her. While they continued dating through Hogwarts and later on into their jobs at the Ministry of Magic, someone told her that her boyfrined was seeing someone else. That night, she brutually murdered him, eventually releasing her love for killing and formed the New Death Eaters. Third Wizarding War Search For The Deathly Hallows After forming the New Death Eaters, a revived group of Death Eaters from which her mother was part of, Carissa set out to search for the fabled Deathly Hallows in the attempt to revive a dark wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald. While she had managed to retrieve the wand of Tom Riddle, the Elder Wand which she had discovered and hid in her vault was stolen by Terra Hollow along with Hobliean Dagger after he had discovered the Resurrection Stone. After discovering it was missing, she launched a full out attack on the Hollow Manor which also housed the headquaters for the Order of the Dragon on the same day on which Ventus Hollow was born. After a massive attack, she had successfully killed Terra Hollow and his wife, Aqua, and nearly killed Luna who was left to care for the infant Ventus. After fleeing the sight and coming so near to the resurrection Stone, she launched an attack on the Lovegood House just as Luna and Molly had finished packing up the house and moved her to Shell Cottage where Ventus would grow up in a town named Tinworth. The Burning of Hogwarts After waiting sixteen years and still searching for the Resurrection Stone, Carissa and her New Death Eaters unleashed an assault on Hogwarts as the school year began. After her New Death Eaters attacked the Hogwarts Express Ventus and his friend, Keegan, were on, she sent her army to attack Hogwarts while she searched for the Resurrection Stone which was still with Ventus. She dueled many students, including Ventus and Keegan, and killed the Hogwarts current Headmistress and burned it to the ground. She later killed Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, and named herself Mistress of Magic and ordered the rebuild of Hogwarts which was later customized to float in the sky during the school year to prevent the students from fleeing and from Ventus getting in.